The Return of the Prince
by Kirbinatrix
Summary: The Planet Vegeta is revived and Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks travel to see what their heritage was like. They find out that the rule is not so nice and that a few people might just show up to surprise them. Finished.
1. The Return of the Prince

This is a joint fic by Majin Gohan and Kirbinatrix. So please, enjoy. In case you haven't read our previous fics, you may want to, the people that died and stuff that happened are effective in this fic.

**The Return of the Prince.**

As the ship speeds through space a confrontation arises. "Get out of my way you insolent prick." Vegeta yells at Gohan.

"Dad, you're just a little stressed out, losing Trunks and returning to your home and all." Future Trunks tries to level with his dad, now almost adoptive father.

"I don't need you in my way, you were lucky to get to come, now get out of my way." Vegeta yells at the only two other people on the ship.

"How bout I blast you through the wall and you get out of my way." Gohan snapped back.

"Why you little, I gonna blow you the fu…" He was cut short.

"Three minutes until landing on planet Vegeta." The computer reported to the crew.

"Wow, you must have let go to let your ass be considered a planet." Gohan smirked before walking away.

"Your pieces will be scattered all through space when…" Once again he is interrupted, this time by being knocked to the floor by the turbulence of the ship entering the atmosphere. The ship began to set down on the ground of the planet. The hatch on the bottom of the round ship opened into the ramp and Vegeta pulled himself up to be the first one off. He hurried down the ramp, still being his pride ridden self, and took a deep breath. "Ahh, pure saiyan air."

"Don't wet your pants before we get on the ride." Gohan flashed a sneaky grin.

"Gohan, are we gonna go see the capital city, or stay with my dad." Trunks asked.

"Where do you think I'm going, a farm. I need to see my father, king of the sayians, in other words I'm going to the capital." He yelled at his son.

"Well, why don't we get going Trunks, leave her royal asswipe to it's business." Gohan, being his usually smart ass self, towards Vegeta.

"Very good, leave, I just need to…" He paused, "wait, you just called me an asswipe, and a girl, and an it, you piece of shit." Gohan was just barely within hearing range of the "royal asswipe", since he and Trunks had taken off almost immediately after he was done.

Vegeta blasted off in the direction of the royal Palace, to see his father.

"Sire, three enormous energies just appeared on the scanners, we believe that they originated from the unidentified ship that just recently landed." A radar officer reported to the king.

"Very well, let them come, we will be ready for them, ready the 3rd platoon."

"Sire, these energies are huge, the 1st platoon might not be able to handle them." The officer put in.

"What, what are the numbers on these objects?"

"They are off the charts, the scanners that we tried to home in on them with exploded after only what appeared to be an eighth finished scan."

"Ready every troop, let no man sleep, we are under heavy attack." A siren began to alert every squadron of men in the king's service. They began to pour out of buildings, all in the traditional saiyan armor. The troops began taking defensive positions around the north side of the palace, because that was the direction of the powers.

"Hold ready until notified otherwise." The speakers boomed with the king's orders. The energies began to get closer until they were visible as figures. "Ready, take aim…" he held back the order to fire. "Fire, fire, fire." All of the soldiers began releasing their ki blasts. They struck around the figures but didn't hit them. "Aim, aim, aim, we need to score hits to bring them down." The voice boomed again. The blasts started to slow down in the rate of fire, but became more accurate. Hit after hit started nailing the figures, one began to fall towards the ground, it was a lone one, the other two seemed to be together. But the lone one headed almost straight down, just before hitting the ground it stopped, dust flew up in a cloud around it. Then a single streak of flying dust could be seen heading straight for the palace wall, it was lead by a small ball of yellow light. The soldiers kept firing into the cloud dust, but expecting the thing to be dead in the ground. An explosion went off at the bottom of the wall and a section caved in on itself, hundreds of men were taken down beneath the rubble. Then the figure shot back up out of the, still airborne, dust and straight for the palace, once again. The men, after a short pause began firing again. Dozens upon dozens of small energy blasts began raining down on the men, hundreds were evaporated on contact. Then a large blast shot down taking out the entire northeast section of the palace wall. The figure breezed into the palace without any problem.

"Alert, alert, intruder has entered the palace, alert, alert…" the speaker was blown into thousands of small pieces as the figure went past.

"Blasted ingrates, don't even know it when they're prince arrives, I guess I served them what they deserved." Vegeta smirked to himself. "Now, I will inform my father that the incompetence of his army was eradicated." He blasted straight for the Throne Room.

"What, the entire northeast sector was destroyed, whoever did this will pay dearly." The king screamed.

So how did you like it:

A) Really Good

B) Good

C) Moderate

D) Horrible

E) Piss Poor

F) Want me to burn in hell

This was Kirbinatrix, the next chapter will be Majin Gohan, so flame him instead.


	2. Shopping!

Thank you Kirbinatrix for Chap. Number 1. Unlike my counterpart, I despise Vegeta. In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is Mirai Trunks. Now the other writer will try his hand at writing:

The Return of the Prince 

****

" How the hell do you put up with that son of a bitch? I mean I can't stand being around him and you've got to live with the stupid bastard!" Gohan glanced over at his purple haired friend.

Trunks smiled, " I stay away and avoid him at all cost. Oh yeah, I try to stay on his good side. Ya know, instead of pissing him off on purpose."

" Well maybe if he wasn't such an arrogant mother fu-"

" Hey now, lets not go that far. I mean he is my dad, even though he is a dick at times."

"What do you mean 'at times'? He's always a dick."

"Good point. Anyway what was with the soldiers, I mean, you would think that they would be happy to see their long lost prince." 

"Oh come on Trunks! Use the brain that Kami was supposed to give you! Three huge powers arriving on an unidentified ship that immediately heading straight for the capital."

" Jeez Gohan, no wonder your mom wanted you to be a scholar. I just noticed something; we can't exactly go out into public dressed like this. I mean everybody is dressed in saiyan armor. So we just need to go get some armor and we'll fit right in.

" There is hope for you yet, Trunks. But…um… how do we get it without any money." 

" Oh come on Gohan! Use the brain that Kami was supposed to give you! We're like the fastest things in the universe. Whose really gonna be able to see us."      

Gohan merely nodded and looked down to find a secluded spot to land so no one would be able to see there clothing. Spotting an alley, he poked Trunks and nodded towards the alley. Trunks stopped his ranting and started to descend towards the ground. They landed quietly, well aware of the increased saiyan hearing. Looking around, they saw that the streets were surprisingly bare. 'Must be from the alarms that were blaring earlier' Gohan nodded to himself. He scanned the street for anything that resembled a shop for saiyan armor. 

Trunks nudged Gohan and pointed to a shop that proudly displayed the words The General Store, Meeting your every day needs.. " Well it's as good a place to start as any!" Gohan nodded and set himself, " One…. Two…. THREE!" Moving faster than even the saiyan eye could see, they made a dash into the store and kept moving while looking frantically around for the armor. Finally spotting a small section in the back, they sped towards it grabbing the first armor they spotted and dashing back out and hiding in their little alley. It was then that Gohan noticed poor Trunks had grabbed a female saiyan's armor with pink under suit (what is that thing called). Gohan immediately burst into laughter.

Trunks looked at Gohan questioningly. Between laughs Gohan managed to wheeze out " Your…. Armor…. Look at…. Your…. Armor!" Trunks looked down and paled. Moving so fast he appeared to be just a blur to Gohan.

Inside Trunks was looking frantically around for suitable armor. Luckily he was spared from looking for the right size since it was one size fits all. He zoomed back out of the store and into the alley, where saw Gohan had changed into his armor. The armor was almost exactly identical to the one Vegeta had worn on namek. Trunks looked down at his armor and saw that his was exactly the same as Gohan's.' Must be the new style.' 

Gohan had finally gotten over his laughter and was about to suggest that they get going, when there was a tap on his shoulder. Gohan spun around and found himself face to face with a soldier that was several inches shorter than himself, but much older. 

" What are you two doing! Didn't you here the alarms, all soldiers to the palace, at once.

            Trunks and Gohan blanch and said together," Shit." 

Do Kirbinatrix a favor and review. The poor fellow might kill himself if he doesn't get one soon.  


	3. Bye Bye Palace

Review, please, review, I need them. Now, I am not desperate or anything, I would just appreciate them. Thank You.

**Return of the Prince**

"Father," Vegeta yelled out as he entered the throne room of the grand palace, "I have finally returned to take my place beside, as the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta had fought his way up the tower of the castle to find his father, he had eliminated all that stood in his way. Hundreds of troops had flooded the way up, Vegeta had found them to be minor stepping stones up the way.

"Vegeta, no it can't be you, Freiza and all of his troops were wiped out." His father exclaimed.

"Oh but father it is me, and Freiza was killed ten years ago. I had already rebelled against him, and even tried to help kill him." Vegeta boasted.

"No, my son would never had betrayed Freiza, and he would have destroyed Freiza himself, not _tried_ to _help_. No my son was much stronger than you."

"Father, this planet was destroyed by Freiza, only four known saiyans were off planet..." He was cut short.

"First, this planet is here, and if you are telling the truth who were these four that survived?" The king asked of his son. After, what seemed like hours to Vegeta, explaining about the destruction of the planet, Raditz, Nappa, Freiza, the Androids, Cell, Buu, and most importantly, the only other live saiyan, as of one week ago, Goku, his father seemed to understand.

"Two of the half-saiyans are here along with me and should be along shortly." Vegeta put in.

"Well, bring them here, oh wait, you won't have the chance." The king started laughing as his top fighters began to come into the room. They filed around the room in a circle, Trunks and Gohan happened to be among them. It turns out that the suits they stole were a pattern only made for the top warriors of the king's elite. "These are my strongest the most elite of the fighting force here on the planet Vegeta. They will kill you imposter. Well I've never seen you two before, get up here and fight." He said pointing to Trunks and Gohan. The two stepped forward and looked around not sure of what to do. "Well, what are you waiting for, attack the intruder." The two started powering up and then shot towards Vegeta, with Trunks lagging behind because he didn't want to attack his father.

"What are you fools doing, I am the one who brought you to the place of your origins and now you are going to attack me." Vegeta yelled, dodging the first swing by Gohan.

  


"Yep, pretty much." Gohan said back, taking another missed swing at Vegeta. Trunks stopped and flew into the air, well into the heights of the cathedral style ceiling, and started to charge a blast, very slowly. Vegeta was still just dodging Gohan's fists and throwing a few of his own. The two continued to battle as the such, until Vegeta got tired of the pitiful fight and took a step back and began to power up, as the golden swirls came up around him all of the warriors in the room began to tremble as their scanners began to explode on their faces. The swirls came up from his feet and then around his entire body until his energy exploded into the golden super saiyan aura that they were so used to. The elites flew into the walls, plastered to them, indenting the walls, and even flying straight through them. The king just stood in awe at what he had just witnessed, this intruder had just went above any level of power he had ever witnessed. Gohan looked at Vegeta and simply shook his head before shooting straight to super saiyan, instead of savoring the astonishment of the stunned saiyans.

The two took turns powering up until Vegeta had to go to level two in order to go any further, Gohan continued to power up in normal super level, staying just above Vegeta's power. Gohan eventually went level two and blew straight past Vegeta's power, the two instead of taking turns just fully powered up, their powers were almost equal at that point, but Gohan could exceed beyond that level, though he didn't want to at the moment. Trunks was still in the air powering up the ball of energy.

The two great powers lunged head-on into each other, the two clashed each throwing and blocking a punch, inter-locking themselves in a fighting strike for a moment before breaking apart and flipping backwards from the other. They stared at each other before lunging at one another again. Vegeta pulled his hand up under Gohan block and flipped it up, palm towards his face and launched an immense blast into his face, sending him sprawling back onto the floor. Gohan laid on the floor for a moment before jumping directly back onto his feet and throwing a blast into Vegeta's chest along with the spring of his jump. It hit Vegeta square and knocked the wind from his lungs, forcing him to dip down onto one knee to catch his breath. While he was down Gohan rushed at him and punt kicked him back into the wall through his face. He shot through it, leaving a giant hole. He burst back in an instant and delivered a punch that sent Gohan through the wall. Now very little was left holding up the top of the tower. The king was beginning to worry about a collapse. The two shot at each other and began to deliver punch after punch, block after block. They were going fast enough that the king could no longer see them, Trunks was following them and lost grip on the energy ball he was holding, the king yelled at him and he threw his hand to one side, making it shoot off on that bearing and blast one of the remaining walls away. The top of the tower broke the remaining wall under it's weight and fell through the floor until it had crashed the king's tower down into the bottom floor of the palace, which collapsed after all the rubble shot out and broke all support.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks all powered down, looked at each other, and blandly stated "Damn" before bursting out in laughter, in the distance they could hear the roar of all the saiyans on the planet gathering their power against them.

Now someone please review if you read this, I have one review, I need more, please, please. If you have time, that is. And please no flames.


	4. Of Flight and Fight

Would like to say, I hate people that don't have balls enough to put their name, but have no problem flaming. I don't mind flames, as long as they have a reason why the fic sucked, writing that you want the author to go to hell and that the fic was a piece of shit, then not putting your name is really pathetic, you little bitches. I am no longer accepting anonymous reviews, I'm just, already, sick of it. Oh, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit what people think of my name, I like it, it's just a combo of some of my favorite things, if you don't like you can bend over and take it up the tail pipe. The rest of you,

Enjoy.

Return of the Prince

"Well, looks like we have quite the little battle on our hands don't we." Gohan said to the other two floating there. Vegeta had finally realized what he had done after staring at the rubble for around fifteen minutes. Gohan had been making signals to Trunks behind Vegeta's back.

"What have I done, I, I, I... No it was you, you pathetic twerp, you have destroyed the great empire of..." Vegeta turned around to find no one there, "Where have you gone?" He asked nobody. "Gohan, Trunks, I will kill you." He screamed in the air. The sound beneath him was rising as more and more soldiers gathered near the rubble of the palace, but they held off their fire.

"He will kill us for this, you do realize that, right?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"If he wants a piece of this, he can come and get. I'll be ready for him any day and every day." Gohan said with a smug smirk on his face. They had shot off away from Vegeta and then dove down, the were now hovering around a hundred meters off the ground. They landed and suddenly heard hundreds of angry saiyans release their powers upwards. They started running so that they wouldn't be pulled in again. They ran down an alley and grabbed their normal clothes and slipped them on.

"Alright lets get going, before we leave I want to try out an authentic saiyan pub." Gohan said, still carrying his armor. They walked into a bar and sat down.

"Why are you still carrying that thing around?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"A lot of hard work and ingenuity went into the making of this, it would be a shame to just throw it away, besides you never know when a saiyan armor suit may come in handy." Gohan explained.

"Here you are sirs, complements of the house, for two saiyan elites." The bartender said, setting down two brimming, frothy glasses of amber liquid.

"How did you know that we were elites?" Trunks asked the bartender, Gohan was already sucking down his mug of beer.

"The elite armor, of course." The bartender said, shrugging, and then walking away.

"Well, Gohan, when you're right, you're right." Trunks said, taking a sip of the beer. Gohan pulled the glass away to reveal a very sheepish smile, with an accompanying moustache of froth around his top lip.

  


"So what do you want to do now?" Trunks asked Gohan as they walked down the  street.

"I don't know maybe we ca..." He stopped his sentence and stopped walking, instead just stared into the open doors of one of the street side buildings.

"What is it?"

"Look." Gohan said pointing in at a couple of women. "Do you know what those are, saiyan women."

"Sweeet."

"Lets go inside, and introduce ourselves." Gohan slyly remarked. They walked inside and started talking to the women. I t turns out that they thought Gohan and Trunks were a couple of hunks and wanted to further their relationship (wait what relationship, forget it). They all went back to the girls place and had a little fun. (I would go into details, but I want this to get posted so I won't.)

"Where did you little twerps go?" Vegeta continued to scream. He had looked around for five minutes and still hadn't figured it out. A roar from below him went up and then a large pool of glowing balls could be seen from the hands of the warriors below. He didn't even want to care, all he was concerned about was getting his hands on the necks of the both of them. Suddenly a roar went up as all of the energy balls were launched. Most of them missed but the ones that did score hits did no damage for they were extremely weak, in comparison to the super saiyan. Vegeta started to get annoyed by the constant bombardment of the little pecks. HE started to charge up a blast in his hands and then held his feet up ehind him, pulled his hands back above his head, and then forced his whole body forward, (I don't think I described that correctly, it was supposed to be like his attacks against Freiza, just before he died.), the blast grew larger as it neared the ground and then hit the surface of the planet. The warriors had cleared out of the way fast enough, amazingly, and the blast caused an enormous explosion, sending all of them flying into the air and incinerating most of them.

"Now where are you." Vegeta yelled again, figuring he was done with the bunch of fighters, which he was.

Please review, and as I said before I don't mind flames, well more so bad reviews as long as there is a reason. See ya, let me know hat you want to happen to Trunks, I already have an opinion on Gohan and Vegeta, but any suggestions I would be thankful for. Bye.


	5. The Dome of Doom

Just to let you know, I'm feeling fine, I wrote that Harry Potter fic to prove a point. If you didn't notice it, then just forget what I just said. This next part is completely sporadic; I just wrote it to write it. Enjoy.

The Return of the Prince

Vegeta was flying over the city, attempting to find the other two. He spotted two figures walking down the street and shot down towards them. He stopped suddenly above the ground, casting out his flowing aura, and knocking the two off their feet.

"What you aren't who I'm looking for." Vegeta exclaimed as the faces were lifted off the ground.

"Hey you're that guy who was trying to blow the palace apart. Now you gonna pay." The slack jawed yokel said as he gained vision from hitting his head. The two lumbering fools pounced on Vegeta in an awkward, off center, and lousy manner. Vegeta simply charged his aura and blew the two into the wall. He flew off into the sky.

"What, had enough?" The other idiot screamed at Vegeta. He simply held his palm flat towards them and let loose an enormous blast, killing the two, and blowing away a solid fifty square blocks.

"What was that?" One of the girls screamed, now pleasuring Gohan.

"I don't know, but it was really strong to come from over there, Vegeta was back at the palace." Trunks exclaimed.

"Trunks, that was over an hour ago, let's check it out." Gohan said getting up. The duo ran outside and scanned the skyline.

"Hey, Gohan, you're pants aren't _covering_ you shall we say." Trunks whispered to Gohan, while nudging him with his elbow, and slightly tipping his head down. Gohan looked down to find his _utilities_, shall we say, hanging out.

"Whoops," Gohan said pulling it back in, "Where did that power come from?"

"Over there, about a mile away now, it just feels like my dad."

"Let's check it out."

"O.k." The two flew off. About a minute later they caught up with Vegeta.

"Where the hell have you two been, I had to fight the entire Saiyan Army by myself." Vegeta yelled at the two that had just shown up.

"What was it too much for you?" Gohan questioned sarcastically.

"That's not the point, I..." He was cut off by a shrill noise.

  


"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, SON, but I must in order to keep you in line." The voice of the king could be heard, from seemingly, all around. A giant dome came up over the entire city. "You will never escape now, this dome will fill with gas that can be lit by the smallest burst of energy. And if you think that you can survive the blast, a tube will lead the blast down to the core, detonating the entire planet, so there is no way to escape." He continued.

"This is ridiculous." Vegeta yelled, about to charge up a blast.

His hands were hit apart. "Don't, he's serious, I can feel it." Gohan said. They all flew over the, now encapsulated, city. They saw all of the remaining warriors and the king. They landed and began to talk to him. "Listen, we can just..." He was cut off.

"I was just beginning to believe that you my son, now I must destroy you. ATTACK." He commanded all of his troops. They all lunged at the trio.

Just before Vegeta was about to go super saiyan he was grabbed by the arm. "We need a plan, we can fight these guys Vegeta, but don't launch any energy attacks, and don't go super. Trunks, I need you to go find the tube, if we can block it, then we can just blow this thing. Break." The y all broke off into different directions. The whole time they were in the huddle they were easily fending off the attackers, so they had their confidence built.

Gohan landed all good hits, as well as did Vegeta, knocking out most of the attackers on contact, but they had a major number disadvantages, being two to two thousand. They had the power advantage, by far, though.

Trunks was having no luck finding the tube, but he guessed that it would be hidden in a building somewhere. He had an idea, being the some of the hottest, and smartest woman on the planet Earth, he figured he might be able to sense and energy signal, because the tube would have to have some type of energy transfer system. He closed his eyes and concentrated on all energy signals, finally narrowing it down to a few signals, he decided to check them out.

Wham, pow, blam, ka-zam, the saiyan warriors went flying off in different directions. Gohan and Vegeta were setting them up and knocking em out. Often hitting one into another, scoring a two-fer. The duo was being overwhelmed, not in the slightest bit, they were winning the battle by far, but the warriors were figuring out how to attack him more at one time. Eventually they might swamp them.

After checking one, and finding to be a bomb, that was set to go off, and taking out the explosive device, continued on to the next source.

They two fighting off the group of fighters was extraordinary to everyone watching. The king was astonished that he hadn't gotten his turn yet, he wanted a piece of Vegeta. The warriors were getting closer to scoring hits on the fighters.

"Well, I guess that the one over by the palace, geez, that should have been the first place I should have looked." He said to himself, then flew off.

The warriors were starting to dive off of buildings and jumping in from all around them. They were actually starting to score hits.

"I hope Trunks finds that tube soon." Gohan shouted to Vegeta over the roar of the warriors. But the Saiyan Prince couldn't hear him, the king had joined in and found an opening to strike him in the back of the neck, nearly knocking him out, from the pure force on the pressure point. The warriors were kicking and punching the downed fighter.

  


"There you are, you've been elusive enough." Trunks said walking towards the tube. It wasn't actually a tube, but instead it was a bulky machine that was constantly pulling in energy in massive amounts. He was walking towards the machine. Vegeta could no longer stand it, he powered up to Super Saiyan, a giant explosion went off, incinerating many, severely injuring some, blowing others to the other side of the city. Gohan was merely knocked off his feet, Vegeta was pushed into the ground, Trunks was taken from behind by the blast and shot forward. Suddenly everything seemed to stop as the end was near for the three Z Warriors.

Let me know hat you think, and also let me know what you think. See ya.


	6. Another Side of Vegeta

Hey, I got this one done pretty fast, I had some time while my mom was filling out this application for a new job, I had voted for myself to stay in the car, it took her only one and a half hours. Any ways, I tried to get emotional in this chapter, let me know how I did.

Return of the Prince

Trunks pulled his hand from the large metal machine, then his other. He pushed off and pulled out his body and legs. Finally he ripped his head from the mechanized monster and stumbled back. He looked at the machine to find a perfect imprint of himself in the side of it, the only part left. He peered into the other end to find that his head had smashed the motor completely in. "Well, teach not to fight with a saiyan head. Wonder how Gohan and Dad are?" He slowly walked out into the barren ruined city. He stopped and felt something against his back. "Huh." He tried to see what it was but found it almost impossible, he grabbed the sleeve and pulled it clear off. He know he didn't tear it, and then he saw the scorch marks, the back of his jacket had been burnt completely off, he slipped the other sleeve off and continued to walk.

As he picked himself from the rubble cascaded around him, Vegeta pulled his head up as small rocks and dust fell from his hair. Gohan had shaken off the effects of the blast only a moment earlier. Their clothes were torn and scorched, Vegeta's armor was about gone, chipped and burnt straight through and Gohan's orange outfit had been burnt more than anything. They flew into the air, off to find Trunks, only to see nothing, the entire city had been blown to pieces by the blast, only small crumbling walls and rubble was left. And the only people weren't exactly wholesome.

Gohan and Vegeta found Trunks wondering about on the ground and yelled to him, he looked up and jumped into the air.

"Hey guys, how'd the fight go?" He asked, wishing he had gotten a piece of the action.

"O.k., until Veggiehead here blew his top, and the entire city." Gohan said sarcastically.

"Well if you had done you're half of the work then I would have been able to stay up." Vegeta quickly remarked back. Gohan just rolled his eyes into the back of his head, then they went a little to far until all you could see was the red vessels on the back of his eyes, he wobbled off balance until he fell back from not being able to see, he quickly recovered after the ground knocked his eyes back to normal.

"Well, I guess you can do something right." Vegeta said turning to Trunks after just shaking his head at Gohan's stupidity.

"What do you mean?"

"We're here aren't we, that means you destroyed that tube."

"Yeah, uh, well, I found it and then I was kinda thrown into it."

  


"By what, don't tell me those fifth class excuses of saiyans caught up to you."

"No, I must have found it at about the same time that you went super, because, I was forced into it by an enormous blast."

"So actually I saved the day, ha ha ha." Vegeta Said jutting out his chest in pride.

"Not really." Gohan said floating past Vegeta and simply tapping him on the back. He looked out over the city and wondered if the same fate had fallen about on the planet he swore to his father that he would protect.

"Gohan, are you o.k.?" Trunks asked him after as seemingly long pause.

"Yeah, it's just, we have no clue how thick that dome is, how far out it goes, it may have destroyed our one and only mode of transportation."

"Who cares, good riddance if it did, we can just take pods from the launch bay. It's on the other side of the planet. You can be as pathetic as Kakarot sometimes."

"What did you say?" Gohan whipped around and struck Vegeta with sudden fists. He took Vegeta off guard, as soon as he regained himself he began to block more and more of Gohan's punches.

"You may have his weak sensitive side, nut you also have the strength of a true Saiyan." Gohan calmed down and looked forward.

"Alright, we should concentrate on the task on hand." Gohan suddenly burst to Super Saiyan two and delivered a hard punch to Vegeta's chin that sent him flying back, back, back, before hitting a giant pile of rubble. "Now that's out of the way we should get out of here."

The two took off and were shortly caught up with by Vegeta who could be heard screaming curses from miles back. The three of them stopped short as they all heard a loud groaning from the ground. They spotted a small figure lying on the ground and flew down. They discovered the Saiyan king missing one leg and part of the left side of his body. They delicately propped him against a wall.

"Vegeta, it really is you, as my life flashes before me your childhood is recaptured and you are truly my son. Please take my place at the throne of the saiyans, do not allow our race to fail, again." As he spoke he began to cough, harder and harder until blood was nearly spewing up from his throat. Vegeta couldn't look at his father, he was partially disgraced by what the saiyans had become, he walked past the other two standing behind him. "Please, end my suffering, do no allow me to go on like this." Gohan couldn't bear to kill a man like this, before the edge by 16 he didn't want to kill Cell, how could he do this, Trunks couldn't even bear to look at his respective Grandfather, let alone kill him. Suddenly the wall that he was leaning and the king were disintegrated by a blast that emanated from behind, they both slowly turned to see Vegeta with his palm flat out to where his father once was.

"When a Saiyan King tells you to do something you do it." Vegeta said, choking on his words. Trunks and Gohan thought that they saw tears beginning to well up in his eyes, they could not be sure because he quickly blinked whatever it was away.

  


They flew for hours, completely silent, the two in back just staring and thinking of what had just happened with Vegeta. They believed that a new side of him was truly beginning to show itself. The statement he made before his attempt to kill Buu was killed by his pride, but the rest of them thought that he was truly becoming one of the good guys, one that could continue and hold up truth and justice. Vegeta was changed.

How was that, please review. Oh and I have two polls for anyone to answer:

What do you think Trunks hair would look better as:

A) His natural purplish color.

B) A black, like everyone else

And, on a slightly different note, if you have played the Dance Dance Revolution games, let me know how you like em', I love em'.


	7. Vegeta and Kakarot?

Hallo Topeoples, I'd like to say that I spent two hours on the layout of this chapter and that I spent another three revising every word to be original and that..., wait no I wouldn't that's what people with no lives do. Any ways, I had some extra time and threw this together, let me know what you think.  
  
The Return of the Prince  
  
The three of them were flying for hours in the general direction of the side of the dome. None of them had said a word since they had left the site of Vegeta's father's death. Gohan and Trunks were left to ponder if Vegeta had truly changed his cruel and pride-ridden ways and changed to a more compassionate person, or if this was just what was happening to him since he had to witness his father's death, and by his own hand. The thoughts flooded their minds while they flew just slightly behind Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, was bent on getting off of the planet and leaving his past to die on this day. He had just killed his own father and destroyed the most prominent city on the planet of his very origin. He had to much to ponder on to notice that Trunks and Gohan had lagged behind.  
  
"Geeze, this is tense." Gohan whispered to Trunks who was now flying next to him.  
  
"I know, I just can't figure it out. In times like this most people flip out and go into hysterical fits of rage." Trunks said under his breath.  
  
"Everyone knows that's what I do." Gohan remarked.  
  
"And we know that he gains power in times like this, but he just doesn't quite harness like everyone else, he bottles it up. I'm afraid that he might go off one of these days and destroy a whole lot of people or a planet. It's just scary to sit back and watch a man like him kill himself from the inside, we all have massive potentials for power as saiyans, but I just don't think he has shown it all."  
  
"I know, I turned super 2 at the age of 11, he only went two a couple of months ago and look at him, you know he's gonna go off on somebody one of these days. He just has too much power not to. He has to go beyond what he is. I just can't tell how far or at what time. It truly is a little scary." Gohan started to think about that for a little while as they flew on, Trunks had started to go across the same thing.  
  
After a while Trunks voiced another thought. "If your dad went Super Saiyan a year or so before my dad, and my dad trained so much, than why has your dad come so much further than mine?"  
  
"I don't know, I started to wonder that myself. It really doesn;t make much sense. Your dad trained for the androids for the whole three years that we had, my dad didn't even train for half of the time, yet mine was still stronger. Plus, ever since that your dad has been training non-stop and my dad has really only had that one tournament in other world that he was telling us about, but he went super 3, it really doesn't make sense."  
  
"Is it me, or does it seem that my dad's power spikes a lot more than anybody else when he goes to a new level. He just becomes so much more powerful but still can't get to where your dad is, or even close to you."  
  
"Well, I can't say much for him not catching me, after all, I am the strongest, and hottest." He said in a sly tone while running his hands through his hair. This was almost enough to make Trunks go Super Saiyan 3 just to make him stop, and then barf. Gohan continued, "But why he can't catch my dad, I just don't really get. They were just as strong as each other, if not your dad being stronger when they first met, but then, despite his best efforts, Vegeta could not catch him."  
  
"What are you two blabbering about back their." Vegeta yelled at them. "We are almost to the edge, we will have to size up the strength of the wall in order to get through it."  
  
"That's easy." Gohan smirked as he launched an energy ball from his, now, outstretched hand.  
  
"No, you foo..." Vegeta was cut off when suddenly they were all forced in to the ground by an enormous explosion, all except for Vegeta who had forced it back with an energy shield that he had only time to put around himself. When the two of them had shaken it off, and rather quickly this time, Vegeta was standing over them. "This place is constantly filling with that gas, we may have time enough now to get through it without being blown to kingdom come." He flew off the edge where it met the ground and started to fire at it with a constant beam. "Well, what are you waiting for, a formal invitation, well here it is. Ahem, we cordially invite you to get you asses over her before I blow you the fuck away. The two of them jetted over to where he was standing and focused a beam on where he already had. "On the count of three put all your energy in it."  
  
"1, 2, 3. The trio pushed all they had into it, three enormous balls of energy ran down the streaks and formed a ball at the end which almost reached to them where they were some 50 feet away. Soon enough the large ball disappeared through a gaping hole in the side of the dome. Off in the distance they could see a huge explosion, which wasn't hard to witness in the dead darkness of night.  
  
"Great it's night, now how are we gonna know which way the ship is?" Gohan groaned sitting down on the edge of the smooth shaven hole.  
  
"It's over hat way." Vegeta said pointing off in a seemingly random direction.  
  
"How, do you know that?" Gohan quipped at Vegeta.  
  
"You don't grow up on a planet as it's prince to the throne without knowing you way around." Vegeta hollered, now becoming very agitated with Gohan's attitude.  
  
"Well, why don't we get going then, eh." Trunks suggested to the two of them, now locked in a Saiyan Death Glare. Trunks was a little freaked out by this, but just laid back and stared at the stars.  
  
The two of them glared at each other for hours until finally they were interrupted by a stranger that dropped out of the sky. The three of the them just stared at the man in astonishment.  
  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned even his own thinking as the man stood there puzzled by these three men sitting outside of the grand imperial city, with a hole blown through the dome, which he knew was only used to destroy the most dangerous of foes.  
  
(Announcer's Voice) "Who could this knew person be, is it really Goku, or some far more sinister. Does this being have good intentions for the three Z fighters, or could he have a power card up his sleeve that could leave this already terrified mission in even bigger shambles, this person could be..." Announcer cut off as mysterious figure walks in the recording booth and sneaks up behind him before pulling out a blade and pressing it hard against his throat, then he stops and thinks, What am I doing, I shouldn't act like a savage. He turns and walks out of the room. The announcer continues his rambling as a blast is sent through the door and destroys the entire recording booth. Kirbinatrix walks onto screen, thank you for reading my fic, and you'll hve to read the next chapter of my Dragon Ball Z, fic, Something I haven't figured the name out for yet. Credits roll.  
  
Sorry, I got an idea and kept feeding a fire which was supposed to die hours before, any ways, review, oh god please review. Thank You. 


	8. Another Super Saiyan?

Hallo again, I am sorry for the rambling at the end, I had to do it or they would kill me. Here's my next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
The Return of the Prince  
  
"What, how do you know of Kakarot?" The strange man asked.  
  
"Don't fuck with me, I know it's you." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
"Vegeta, that isn't my dad. Look at him, he's wearing the old style Saiyan armor. Besides, my dad is still on Earth training. He didn't want to come yet." Gohan whispered to Vegeta.  
  
"Then who are you?" Vegeta yelled at the man standing before them.  
  
"My name is Bardock. It is funny that you happen to mention the name of my son, I haven't even seen him yet. No, he won't be gazed upon by my eyes until he returns from destroying a pitiful planet called, Earth. So, how do you know about him...?"  
  
"Vegeta. I am Vegeta."  
  
"That's impossible. Vegeta is but a mere boy."  
  
"No, he is standing before you as the, now proclaimed, King of the Saiyans."  
  
"That to is impossible. The king is still in the grand castle. As I see the defense mechanisms were activated, the Royal Palace was built to withstand the blast. I take it you were within it's walls."  
  
"No, actually we were fighting the king's guards when the blast went off." Gohan said before Vegeta could even attempt to talk down the Saiyan guards.  
  
"Why didn't the planet explode?" Bardock asked.  
  
"That was my fault, I made a, lets just say an, impression, upon the machine." Trunks said, starting to laugh under his breath.  
  
"Wait, you all fought off the guards, survived the blast, and kept the planet from going up?"  
  
"That's right you homicidal freak. And if you are anywhere near as pig brained as the rest of the welcoming party here, then we might just have to take you out to." Gohan yelled at the man.  
  
"Wait a second, did you say that Kakarot was your son?" Trunks cut in.  
  
"Yes, just born a few months ago. Based on the charts, he should be back in a few days." Bardock grinned proudly.  
  
Turning to Gohan, "That means that this is your real grandfather." Trunks said a little startled.  
  
"I don't care, if you try to accomplish what all of the rest of the saiyans could not, then you may share their fate." Gohan glared at the man with growing intensity.  
  
"Well, if I were to waste my time with you, then I would easily over power you. You see, ever since a couple of months ago I have had this recurring dream. It has Freiza ready to destroy the planet, but the saiyans and myself are there to try and stop him. A giant energy ball appears off of the tip of his finger. Suddenly I wake up. But instead of bits of the dream floating in my head, I have images of a warrior, looking much like myself but much more nobler. He defeats Freiza with his own two hands. The only way I can explain the flashes of Kakarot are the creature that jumped me on the last planet we raided. With a chop to the back of my neck, he said that I would have special powers that could help, and harm me."  
  
"What do you mean, it would be a waste of your time. You are looking at three Super Saiyans here." Vegeta blurted at the rambling man.  
  
"Well, that is damn near impossible, you see I to am a Super Saiyan. Want to see..." As he said the last line he looked up to the sky and fur began to grow off of his face and suddenly he was in a giant azuru ape form. (Don't ask, he trained in other world or something, just keep reading.) The enormous ape form glowed with an even bigger golden aura.  
  
"We'll have to work together on this one." Gohan said looking at the other two, Trunks who was already Super and Vegeta who was just staring in disbelief at the creature before him. They both began to wave their hands in front of his face, and snapping their fingers, trying to wake him from his state of shock. After over a minute of trying they could feel their opponents impatience welling up. "Forget him, we have big apes to grill." Gohan began to laugh at his own joke. The two jetted off discussing their plan, it was short and sweet.  
  
"No, it can't be, the legendary super saiyan blood truly does run through Kakarot's veins. This cannot be, I am the prince of all saiyans. The pure blood runs through me, I am supposed to be the all powerful one, not him." Vegeta threw himself into screaming fits, at times pushing his power beyond what he had previously known possible, all in a giant fit of rage at the realization that Goku truly had been the chosen one. The one that was supposed to be the super saiyan of this millennia. But this saiyan before him had actually gone into an ape form, something that neither Goku nor himself had done. Maybe they were both fake Super Saiyans. Vegeta's brain was pounding with thoughts, and the last one pushed his envelope straight off the table. He let loose all of his anger all of his rage towards Goku, not knowing how to channel it his aura began to grow larger and larger until it could have easily held two azurus. This was Vegeta's turn to show what he was made of.  
  
Trunks had taken off to the right side of Bardock flying low to the ground and kicking up rocks and dust behind him, while Gohan flew up towards the face. "You know, you are really ugly as an ape." Gohan mocked the enlarged saiyan. A huge paw swiped at Gohan but was obviously to slow. More followed as Gohan easily dodged them.  
  
"You will not make a mockery of me, I am Bardock, I have become a legend, I am the super saiyan." He took a few more furious swipes at Gohan.  
  
Suddenly Gohan was hit from behind by an inermis amount of power, he turned to find Vegeta still standing on the ground, but with an aura surrounding him, the likes of which he had never seen. He was struck by a mighty paw and shot towards the ground. Rocks flew up around him and he shot through a cliff edge and created a crater where he hit the ground.  
  
"Now, where did you go?" Bardock thought aloud as he scanned the ground for Trunks. "Ahh. There you are." From the spot that Gohan had hit the rocks began to break and swirl as drowned out sounds were heard of the half- saiyan calling on the power to harness a giant ki wave. As he spotted Trunks he lifted a large foot to crush him but noticed out of the corner of his eye that a stream of blue energy was shooting for him. He attempted to block it but it proved much to powerful and sent him off balance on his one foot, he began to tumble backwards.  
  
Trunks was flying around behind the falling beast towards the concern of his part of the operation. He grasped on to a neglectedly mentioned object hanging from his back. As he drew his sword he muttered to himself, "Gohan, you sure made this a ton easier. I mean no pressure when you are the only hope for destroying a colossus enemy and you are under the threat of having your guts squished all over planet below, worse than a roadkill squirrel." He put all of his energy into his speed and made one quick flyby of the tree thick tail, it sliced through like a warm spoon through ice cream. He flew out from beneath the beasts posterior just before he was made into a ground, guts, giant ape ass sandwich.  
  
Bardock began to deform back to his original self but as he did he held a giant hand/paw in the air and half yelled, half roared, "If I go down, I'm taking you all with me." A giant ball of energy appeared in his hand and was immediately cast into the crust of the planet. Within seconds it was already to far down for the warriors to stop it, the planet of Vegeta was doomed once again, but this time by the one who had tried to save it.  
  
Trunks landed next to his dad and Gohan as the feared the worst as this beast was reformed into a man.  
  
"You guys get out of here, I'll handle this, you shouldn't have to die." Trunks said ready to fight this man who just wiped out all chance for an entire planet.  
  
"What, and you should have to die. That type of thinking is what is going to get you killed someday, but not today." Gohan said with a stern looked carved into his normally soft face.  
  
"Listen, you gave your life for me, I need to pay you back, even if it wasn't in this time, you did." Trunks blasted off towards Bardock, not leaving any room for Gohan to argue.  
  
Gohan simply looked at Vegeta who had a look of understanding but regret. It was understandable, he hadn't felt it yet, but he was sure that he knew the type of anguish that goes on inside you when your child is in danger, he was sure he had even felt worse. Vegeta just simply nodded to Gohan and they blasted off towards the ship, or where they thought it was.  
  
So they actually listened to me for once, well, if they ever were going to I'm sure glad it was now. He looked ahead at the demented maniac that he was now going to give his life to defeat. He couldn't compare himself to Goku, but he wondered if this how he felt when he was staring down Freiza. He landed in front of Bardock and the two Super Saiyans just stared at each other. Trunks was staring into the eyes of his last opponent that he would face in this time, in this world.  
  
Review, review, review, oh please review. I like this chapter, I know it was short, but I can't go any further or I eliminate all suspense for the next chapter, but you can never guess what will happen next on my DBZ fic. Review, review, review, oh please review. 


	9. Two Fights Doom a Planet

I am really crankin' these things out. I guess that I'm makin' up for that month long dry spell not to long ago. Well, I really built up the suspense in the last one, or tried, and tried to relieve some of it, but I still left quite a bit. Enjoy.  
  
Return of the Prince  
  
"Well, I see that your pals have left you." Bardock scoffed, as he broke the dead silence, other than the hissing and crackling of air created by their auras.  
  
"No, I just didn't want Gohan to see how pitiful his grandfather was." Trunks shot back, along with a Saiyan grin to knock the smirk off any jerk.  
  
"Well, you can't talk the talk, and, just by looking at you, I can tell that you can't walk the walk."  
  
"You want to back that up with some force, or just sit there grinning like an idiot all day. From what I've seen, and felt, you have no power at all." Bardock immediately shot his power up and charged the young teen.  
  
Trunks dodged to the left and threw a high jump kick towards Bardock's abdomen, an after image was broken in two by the extended leg. Suddenly Trunks then vanished leaving Bardock's fist through a blurred image of himself. (B is going to be Bardock and T is for Trunks, I thought that this would look really stupid, but since I can't designate sexes, I will have to use their names, please understand.) Trunks appeared in the sky above shortly followed by the other. A fierce battle began with series of punches and blocks, most of the punches were thrown by Bardock and Trunks simply grabbed his fists and threw them to the side. Trunks saw an opening and took it delivering a swift punch to Bardock's gut. He cringed in pain and then took a hard jab at, what was then, Trunks' after image. Suddenly he was rocketed back into the ground by a slam to his back by Trunks' balled together fists. He slowly pulled himself from the rubble and shot up past Trunks, he held his hands together with fists but forefingers and thumbs extended crossing each other in two x's. Suddenly purple triangles began to streak out at Trunks. He was able to dodge but was still nicked by the blasts, causing him to lose a sense of where he was from the spinning to dodge and the scrapes with the energy. Bardock took this chance and shot down at Trunks, thrusting him towards the ground with a swift flat footed kick. Trunks stopped himself just before nailing a knife sharp rock to his head. The breathed a sigh of relief before disappearing, once again leaving Bardock there in the after image. Trunks delivered a solid drop kick to his spine, nearly cracking him in two. Bardock went well into the crust of the planet only feet below him. Trunks sat at the entrance to the hole just waiting with crossed arms.  
  
"How is this possible, it just can't be. I am the strongest there ever was, I will defeat this infantile, but how, he is very powerful." Bardock began to mutter to himself while lying in the bottom of his newly created hole. Trunks just stood at the edge of the hole and waited, waited for the fight to grow even intenser than he had planned, but he had to now prepare himself. "How, can I do this, I must summon up my powers from deep within me, to gain what it is that is not allowing me to be victorious in this battle." He kept trying, but his power was already pushed to his limit, he couldn't even dream of becoming more powerful. He, after all, had been claimed the strongest of the saiyans just weeks before. He was the commander of the troops, he had just destroyed the planet of Namek, he was the ultimate fighter. "Well, if it comes to close, I can go back to Namek, where my troops are assembled, ah my troops, the finest platoon in the land." He stopped himself, his troops weren't here, he was, he had to come up with something to defeat this pest, but what. After minutes of thinking he snapped and flew up out the crater. He raised himself to eye level with the landed Trunks. He had no wild cards, no special tricks, just what he had shown before, and one less trick, which had been, literally, cut off. This thought did stir something deep inside of him, he powered up enough to crackle lightning across his body.  
  
"Ready." Bardock asked.  
  
"Always." Trunks said grimly, as to try to quench the tension that had been building, along with the lightning crackling between them.  
  
(No folks, I'm not gonna leave you there, I am going to try to double that, I know you all love Gohan, but please wait, he will have his time to shine.)  
  
As the flew into the darkness of the night ahead the only thought on either Vegeta or Gohan's mind was the battle about to begin behind them. One of them would, most likely lose his son, and the other, a very good friend. It wasn't easy to just fly away and leave Trunks to his demise, but it was what he had requested, Vegeta himself had said earlier to respect the wishes of a fellow saiyan, especially the king, Trunks wasn't a king, but he was proclaimed royalty, so they felt a certain amount of respect towards that, especially on this, of all, planets. Vegeta had wanted to face Bardock himself, but knew that the battle would have taken much to long, with both of the full saiyans pride getting in the way of not just ending the fight, but instead dragging on and on, wanting a very good fight, no that surely would have doomed them both. Trunks, on the other hand, had to be one of the noblest fighters, he knew about not dragging out a battle, not allowing the enemy to gain any ground, little did they know that he would soon do just that.  
  
Suddenly the horizon behind them burst into the brightness of their auras clashing together as the battle began. It wasn't easy to get a read on Trunks because the two fighters were remaining so close to each other and swiveling around, their powers became mixed. Vegeta and Gohan flew on backwards trying to watch the fight, at one point they could see two glowing balls of power, but still couldn't tell which was which, they did know that Trunks hadn't lost any of his edge, or his saiyan need for battle. They were now relying on him to make sure that Bardock did not catch up to them and stop them all from getting off planet, they knew his job, and saw it much as they did Freiza, except that was much more dire, Gohan still remembered it.  
  
The cackle of Freiza's voice as he reappeared after his father's spirit bomb was thought to kill him. Dende was dead, Krillin was sent into the air to turn up in pieces on the ground, if anything, and his master, Piccolo, was shot through. His dad had told him to get out, but he couldn't just leave him there, not with that tyrant, not in the face of utter destruction, but he had to, he knew it down to his bones, he had to leave, to get Piccolo and Bulma off of that planet, he had to leave, or all would be in vein, none of what they had come to do would matter. He raced off, but that wasn't the last time Freiza showed his ugly face in his eyes. He came back, he wished to help his dad. He did, before being transported off, the image of his father, a Super Saiyan, sped through his mind that last image he would have of his father for a great while. He remembered that day, down to the last feeling of guilt for leaving his dad on that planet to die. But he remembered the reassurances that he got after, that it wasn't his fault, that wasn't that last time he would feel that way.  
  
He was snapped back to reality by the sound of an earthquake. Someone in the battle had hit the ground, and hard. He turned and put some back into flying, he nudged Vegeta as he went past, whom he had fallen behind during his flashback. Vegeta then too sped up. The two of them flew until they could see their ship, but they were seeing double, another Capsule Corp. GR was set down right next to their's.  
  
A friendly faced emerged from the GR, it was Goku, the two rushed down and landed in front of him.  
  
"Well, glad to see you guys here, I thought I would never find you when I found out you weren't in the GR." Goku exclaimed with a sigh.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward, "Nice try, Bardock, but it won't work, I know that you are just trying to trick us, you can read our minds, you knew just how to lure us in, and wham, we're history, but this time it won't work."  
  
"What are you talking about Veget..." He stopped talking and dodged around a fist thrown at his head. He looked to his son who was just standing their looking wholly stunned. Goku dodged a few more wildly thrown punches, Vegeta was obviously in pure rage.  
  
"You kill my son, and then you think that you can just get us too, I don't think so." Vegeta yelled while throwing a few more punches.  
  
Goku looked to his son again, Gohan exchanged the look with a solemn head nod. Goku turned to Vegeta and began to slowly power up. Vegeta stood parallel to him and raised his power as well. Goku went Super Saiyan three. And said slowly, "I am Goku." Vegeta burst out with rage at the thoughts he had earlier. The two were nearly equal in power, but who would come out on top.  
  
I set the stage, I set the stage. Well, I leave you with that, but don't think you have it all figured out, just wait until Goku rips of his Kame outfit to reveal that his is Bardock, Damnit, I just gave it away. Please review.  
  
One last thing, so far who do you want to see die, and who do you want to see brung into the fic? Think of your own, but here are some mind joggers, for both questions. Please send a name, not a letter.  
  
Hercule  
  
Goku  
  
Vegeta  
  
Gohan  
  
Trunks  
  
Bardock  
  
Freiza (Trust me, I'll find a way.)  
  
An Android  
  
An new villain  
  
My choices suck so I came up with my own  
  
Thank You, Please, oh, please review. 


	10. Even Another Side of Vegeta

I'm settin' em up, and knockin' em down. I am just pulling these things out of my ass, and they're actually half good. Well... Enjoy.

  
  
  
  


Return of the Prince

  
  
  
  
  
  


As the two full saiyans powered up Vegeta let out another burst of rage. His hair suddenly burst into a glowing golden, pure gold. Then it began to slowly grow out of his head. It grew about three feet longer until it was hanging down is back, down to where it was touching the back of his calves. The lightning crackling around him was tremendous, the first time he had gone Super Saiyan Three, and Goku was there to cram it in his face if he was not powerful enough. Though, he would not let this transformation be in vein.

  
  


The two spent time sizing each other up. They stared deep into the others eyes, plunging into the darkness of their powers. They stared for a long while, measuring powers, trying to figure what moves to make, and when to make them, to gain an upper hand in the start, and throughout, the fight.

  
  


Suddenly a rock burst from the ground and was sent flying into the air. The two jumped at this, using as a starting bell. The two did not have a leader, one did not jump before the other, instead they jumped at the same time, their powers had entwined themselves, for the moment. They disappeared at the start, only to reappear hundreds of feet above the ground. The two were locked with each other, fist in hand. Vegeta took a hard swipe with his knee at Goku's abdomen, Goku vanished leaving Vegeta there with his knee out stretched in front of him. Vegeta then disappeared, but Goku was not left there, instead he disappeared as well. Then began a series of thrown and missed kicks and punches and after images. Vegeta was suddenly torn in half, then the after image dissipated into nothing. Goku had a hole put through him before a snarl from Vegeta and nothing. Vegeta and Goku had obviously mastered their speed, but which was stronger could not yet be told.

  
  


(No, I won't leave you there, I'll come back to it later, but for now, onto Trunks.)

  
  


Bardock placed himself on the ground next to the crater he had just been laying inside of. He pulled what he had of his strength up and glared at Trunks, he then disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks delivering a swift kick to his back. Trunks flew forward and then disappeared, the after image left in front of Bardock vanished as well.

  
  


"Fooled you." Trunks said into Bardock's ear before delivering a hard strike into his lower back. Bardock bent over backwards with the blow and was then facing Trunks upside down. With his distorted view he didn't see much before he was, once again, forced through the soil below them. Bardock appeared in the sky and was ready to fire a ki blast when he realized that Trunks was not below him. He whipped himself around and saw Trunks with a look of sheer grim on his face. He raised his palm and fire, but his wrist was in Trunks' hand, and forced to the side. The blast was sent streaking off into the night. Bardock was flailed around above Trunks before being sent rocketing through the metal dome over the capitol city. Trunks quickly flew after him but had his attention caught by an enormous blast went off to the right of himself. He looked, but paid no attention, as it was the direction Bardock's blast had flown off in. But how could a simple blast such as that create such a tremendous blast, oh, no matter, in a few minutes I won't even be matter. He jetted through the hole that Bardock's body had created and flew down into the dark city. To him it seemed a lot darker now than it had before, and now he had even more light from his aura.

  
  


Trunks slowly turned around before spinning back to wrap his hand around Bardock's face. "You foolish, pathetic man. You dropped out of Super Saiyan so that I couldn't see your aura, but that decreased your speed and your power, leaving me with overwhelming odds. You have to be the stupidest person that I have ever fought." Trunks yelled at the man, now stringing from his palm. Bardock's hand came up and launched a blast into Trunks' lower abdomen. Trunks raised the man a little higher before casting him back into the ground.

  
  


Bardock did not show himself again. Trunks sat in wait for several minutes before becoming anxious. "Bardock, if you do not show yourself, than I will have to burn you out." Trunks screamed into the nothingness that lie before him.

  
  


A small voice came back, "Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that." Bardock was obviously very far away.

  
  


Trunks flew up into the very tops of the dome. His hands fell to his sides before being sent into a seemingly wild flailing, which were actually specially designed moves. He put his fingers together and yelled out, "Burning Attack." Suddenly a somewhat small ball of energy streaked from his fingers. The blast gained size before hitting the ground a letting off an gigantic explosion. The explosion filled all of Trunks' sight, but he did not move. As the blast subsided, nothing was left except a slightly deep crater, but it was enormous in width. Trunks spotted something left from the explosion and flew down to it. He hit the ground with his right foot then his left. He slowly approached the figure. Bardock was lying on the ground, nearly dead.

  
  


Trunks let his aura flow off of him as he dropped from Super Saiyan. He walked up next to Bardock and knelt down. He had let go of his saiyan side, he was now feeling empathy towards this man that he had striven so hard to destroy.

  
  


Bardock managed to get a few words out, "You put up a pretty good fight kid. But you have not only doomed me, but yourself as well. Your blast forced mine further in, soon it will reach the core and explode. Now please, do me a saiyan's honor, and finish me off." Trunks stood up and complied this time. His hand faced Bardock with palm flat, and a small blast began to charge. Before Trunks launched it Bardock muttered the words, "Thank you, my brother." Trunks released the ball and Bardock was no more.

  
  


(Told you I would come back to this.)

  
  


As Goku and Vegeta kept exchanging after image hits the routine almost became oblivious to Gohan, who was standing on the ground watching the whole fight. Goku had started to use instant transmission to get around Vegeta, he still proved to have the speed to keep up the fight.

  
  


Vegeta dodged to the left of a arm hook from Goku. As Goku, once again, disappeared into transmission, Vegeta tried his best to track him. Just as Goku was reappearing behind Vegeta he whipped around and launched a small ki blast into his chest. Goku flew through it, but was surprised at Vegeta's tracking skills. Vegeta had an opening, and took it. He delivered a sharp elbow to Goku's gut. His cringed in pain but then took his opening and sent Vegeta back with a right hook to his face. The two then cut the crap and lunged in at each other. The two would now decide who was stronger.

  
  


I would like to say that, first, yes, I know, Vegeta doesn't actually go Super Saiyan 3, I see that full well. But, I will use a newly created example from my friend, Gohan doesn't hate Goku for not coming back after the Cell Games, that's the beauty of a fan fic. But, other than that, I liked this chapter, killed Bardock, got Goku and Vegeta back into the inevitable fight, and trust me Gohan will have a big part later, but you won't get it unless you read these chapters. Please review, and know that it took a lot of will power not to put this in this part with Pac-Man getting high, if you would like that let me know, it will be funny.


	11. Goodbye, Gohan

Hey, I realize it's been half a year since I lat updated this, but I got a little distracted, or forgot, or made up an excuse not to sit down and type. In any case, I'll probably finish this soon and come out with a sequel, and work on my newest fic Hybrid Theory, you should really check it out, anyways, less talk more type.

  
  
  
  


The Return of the Prince

  
  
  
  


Vegeta threw a punch only to have Goku smack it sideways and then plant his fist square in Vegeta's forehead. Vegeta leaned back and flipped through the air before coming to a stop with his hands outstretched, "Final Flash". A giant ball of blue streaked out from Vegeta but just continued on into space. Vegeta did a side spin as a streak of yellow shot past him.

  
  


"Kakarot, you're pathetic attacks won't work against me."

  
  


"Wait, you know it's me."

  
  


"Of course, who else would I go after so maliciously."

  
  


"Well, that's real sweet Vegeta, but I thought, that you thought, that I was some guy called Bardock."

  
  


"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

  
  


"Yes." Gohan yelled up, still standing on the ground below.

  
  


"Shut up." Vegeta launched a giant blast down at Gohan, who easily dodged it. "Now, Kakarot, do you mind if we finish this before the planet explodes."

  
  


"WHAT!!!! The planet's gonna explode?" Goku yelled.

  
  


"Wasn't that obvious Kakarot? We've begun to fight at levels that no other planet has ever seen, and on a freshly renewed one for that matter. Did you really think that it would last long. Plus Trunks is fighting with another saiyan on another part of the planet. So shall we dance?"

  
  


Goku's only response was a flying fist, and their tango began again.

  
  


Trunks flew on through the darkening sky. He had just killed Bardock, the father of Goku, and doomed them all to an early death. Wait, we have our ship, duh. How I didn't think of this before now. I hope they haven't left yet. He put more power into his flight with the urgency. He reached the site of their landing only to find two glowing figures locking their hands in a horrifically powerful grapple. "What the flyin' fuck?" Everyone turned to look at the newest witness to the battle. Trunks looked at the faces now turned to him. He could barely recognize Goku with his bulging brow and massive hair, but he could only assume that his father was the other combatant. "Oh, hi."

  
  


"It's about time you showed up, now wait down with the other brat." Vegeta yelled.

  
  


"No, we have to leave right now. Bardock launched an energy ball that has the power to annihilate this planet, and I accidently forced it in further. The planet is gonna blow."

  
  


"We know, now land you ignorant fool, and don't get in our way." Vegeta then launched a sucker punch, which Goku saw coming and launched one of his own. Once again the two fighters spiraled back from each other.

  
  


Trunks landed next to Gohan and just stared at the fight ensuing above their heads.

  
  


"So, how long do you think we have, Trunks?"

  
  


"Minutes, maybe."

  
  


"Great knowin' you."

  
  


Well, we can still leave on the ship, but when will they get done?"

  
  


"I know and besides that..."  


"What?"

  
  


"Move." Gohan jumped to the left and Trunks instinctively to the right. One of the fighters rocketed down and smashed through Goku's Capsule Corp. Pod. Goku flew down after his down rival and then was thrown with Vegeta's feet. The thrust was with such power that caused Goku to fly into the other pod, not 100 feet away.

  
  


"Well, never mind." Both Gohan and Trunks said with a heavy sigh.

  
  


"Wait, maybe there's still some pods left in the city." Trunks said.

  
  


"Yeah, they're meant to keep up through the atmosphere, why not that pewny blast."

  
  


Trunks shifted a little from his position. That blast wasn't really that pewny.

  
  


"Hey, Goku, dad, we're gonna go look for surviving pods, you just do whatever you want." Vegeta and Goku didn't even give him a glance. "Well, alright, see ya then." Gohan and Trunks blasted off.

  
  


"They'll come to eventually. Hopefully." Gohan said, already halfway to the ruined city.

  
  


Goku and Vegeta continued their battle, not even aware that their sons had blasted away.

  
  


The two arrived at was the capital city of Vegeta.

  
  


"What the hell happened?" Gohan yelled out, seeing the giant crater in front of him.

  
  


"Well, I may have gotten a little out of hand while fighting Bardock." He then jumped into the air and scouted the scorched ground for anything that might be a pod.

  
  


Gohan was still just standing there at the edge of the crater. "How, why, why you stupid son of a bitch."

  
  


"Calm down, it's o.k., I'm sure there was an underground base or something." He started launching small blasts at the ground.

  
  


Gohan was scanning the ground as Trunks blasted it. He spotted something shining. "There." He pointed at the ground, but too late as another blast hit and went through the metal. An explosion could be seen that was underneath the soil. "GODDAMN YOU."

  
  


"There's probably another one."

  
  


"STOP BEING SO FUCKING PEPPY. IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M STILL HERE. NOW GET ME THE FUCK OFF OF THIS ROCK YOU ASSHOLE."

  
  


"You're obviously upset..." Trunks was cut off by Gohan starting to strangle him. Trunks was just shook in the hands of Gohan, back and forth, back and forth. Just swinging there. He finally spotted something glinting, he pointed with what strength he had left. Gohan turned to see a pod laying right on the surface.

  
  


Gohan ran over to it and began to hug it. "I told you but you wouldn't listen. Trunks said rubbing his throat while just sitting on the ground, out of breath. Gohan flashed him a glare. "Alright, I get it, I'll shut up."

  
  


Goku glared into the eyes of his opponent just across from him. "Vegeta, why do you insist on continuing this battle. We don't have to fight, and if we continue any longer there will be no chance for either of us to get off of this planet alive."

  
  


"I know as well as you do that we may not get off of this planet now anyways. So why not go down what we've always loved, what our saiyan heritage that flares within us has always called for. And we know that it urns for battle more now on our home planet more than ever." Goku broke the grapple and landed a punch in Vegeta's gut.

  
  


"We don't have to." Goku said, trying to convince Vegeta out of his pitiful suicide.

  
  


"Never, I will never quit until you're dead Kakarot. And maybe not even then. Vegteta growled out of gritted teeth before launching an uppercut that sent Goku reeling back.

  
  


"No." Goku yelled out, letting all of his saiyan power flow out of him.

  
  


"What are you doing?"

  
  


"I won't fight you." Goku said as a chuck of the planet rose up past them.

  
  


Vegeta saw into Goku's eyes, and powered down as well.

  
  
  
  


Trunks and Gohan stood in front of the last pod within reachable distance before the planet would explode.

  
  


"You go." Trunks said, staring through the tinted glass of the front of the pod.

  
  


"No, I can't, you go, I'll find another way." Gohan said while opening the pod.

  
  


"This may seem cliched by now, but you just made a big mistake if you really wanted me to go." Gohan just looked at him before Trunks pushed him into the pod and slammed it.

  
  


Gohan stared out of the glass as Trunks tried to mouth something out. "The Dragon Balls, Namek." Then Trunks lifted the pod and fired a blast underneath it to launch it into space.

  
  


Trunks stood underneath watching the pod streak off into space. Goku and Vegeta stood side by side watching the small streak in the distance go upward.

  
  


"See ya Gohan." Trunks said to himself.

  
  


"Nice knowin' you Vegeta."

  
  


"You as well Goku."

  
  


The planet of Vegeta once again exploded into nothingness in space, and Gohan was helpless to do anything to stop it, he was forced to watch the death of his father, his best friend, and Vegeta. A tear dripped down his cheek. He turned to the controls and punched in the coordinates to New Namek.

  
  
  
  


Fin

  
  
  
  


Well, that's all. I will make a sequel, it will be basically all humor, and just Gohan. I'll work on that a little faster if demand is high, but it won't be a top priority otherwise. Oh, and check out my other fic, Hybrid Theory. Thank You for reading my fic.


End file.
